The purpose of this study is to estimate the antitumor activity of intra-arterial cisplatin for patients with recurrent anaplastic gliomas. Patients receive cisplatin 75 mg/m2, infused into the internal carotid artery or into one or two major intracerebral arteries, every three weeks.